Despite Our Differences
by LunarLobos
Summary: Sasuke Love Story: Being the only one of her village hidden in the night and clan Morokoski, Hinaku finds a new life in Konoha where she befriends Naruto. Its because of her Gekkai Genkai "Elemental Eyes" that many sought out for her, making life dangerou
1. Despite Our Differences Profile

[Profile]

Name: Hinaku Morokoski

Age: 13

Info: Female,5'4, Impressive Strengthand Agility, passes off as the underdog, allowing others to be little her. Stays quite and shows little interest in others, but only when putting on an act.

Skilled Jutsu: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Gekkai Genkai

Rank: A jonin at age 8, she remains a chunin like the rest

Team: Kakashi

Clan/Past: Born in Village Hidden in the Night, her family/clan and village was massacred by the sevenswords-men when she turned 6. Her clan (the Morokoski) had a Gekkai Genkai. They were able to control the 4 elements (fire, air, water, earth) to their own will. The Morokoski were a powerful clan indeed, which the seven swords-men feared. On the day of the massacre, Hinaku's mother, Shinozu, had carried her away to the Hidden Leaf Village. Shinozu was deeply injured; only being able to leave her daughter at the front gate, she collapsed, dead. Being left an orphan she was taken under the wingofHiruzen,the Fourth Hokage at the time, when he passed, she was passed onto Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Traumatized by the massacre, Hinaku was left mute, with very little hope of ever being able to talk again.

[Profile Picture]

Long Dark flowing hair (let down, up only when training);

long knee boots;

long gold staff;

bandages on arms;

white hood (worn by Shinozu).


	2. Despite Our Differences Chapter 1

key:

_**~thought~**_

|:| foward

**Despite Our Differences**

**Chapter 1**

I looked around the room and sighed.

_**~The only reason I'm in the Hokage's office is because Lady Tsunade had to run on some errand. I wish i could leave but where would i go? And who with?~**_

The villagers had seen very little of me so they thought of me as a stranger, and i am. Or was. Living here at the Hidden Leaf village for 6 years and not once been let out of the Hokage's (or Jonin's) careful eye. But why not? i was too in fact a Jonin, i could handle myself!

I looked out the window, hearing the birds chirp, wishing i was one of them. Too just be able to fly where ever i chose. And that i could at least make a noise, but that wasn't on my mind at the time.

It was true that i was mute and had nope hope of ever speaking again, but i had had 6 years to get used to it. I looked around the office one more time, and listened intently if any footsteps were heading this way. With no sign of anyone coming, i jumped out the window and onto the ledge. i walked carefully until i had a clear shot of a tree and jumped on to , i was free.

I had a couple hours before Lady Tsunade would send people to look for me, so i headed into the forest, stopping when i reached a lake. I had passed this lake before. This was where i was brought to spread the ashes of my mother. I sat at the edge of the lake and stared into my reflection, waiting for my face to turn into another, recalling some memory.

I heard a light shuffling behind me and i quickly stood to turn to face it. I stared at the forest and its bushes, waiting for someone or something to step out. I was prepared to battle, no matter who it was.

The shuffling didn't repeat so i sat back down. I didn't let my gaurd down however, i wasn't a fool. The shuffling moved from behind me to my right. Then again, to my front. Without warning, and without looking up, a grabbed a kunia knife and threw it toward the sound.

"Hey!!" i heard a voice say. It sounded familiar but i couldn't put my finger on it. "Oh c'mon! Get this kuniaoff! It's messing up my sweater!"

I walked slowly towards theshriekingperson and stared in awe.

"Hey, c'mon. Let me go." Naruto begged. I had strapped his arm to the tree, leaving it hanging. His left arm was trying very hard to take out the kunia. I giggled (with no sound coming out) and removed the kunia easily, placing it back in my bag. Yes, i remembered this boy, he was always in Lady Tsunade's office, calling her Granny.

Slowly i walked back to the lake, playing with the water, moving it around with my hand. I heard him start to approach me, but made no contact.

"You're a strange one..." he muttered.

_**~oh speak for yourself, I'm not the one who got stuck to a tree~**_

I looked up at him and he was rubbing his right shoulder. Again i silently giggled. I stood up to face him, then turned to walk back the way i came.

"Wait, where you going?" he called after me. I turned my head and smiled. He stared in amazement, mouth open, and i took off running.

**|:|**

I reached the office before anyone had entered it. I smiled pleased with myself. I sat on the sofa quickly not wanting to waste any time in case someone came in.I heard footsteps approaching,they wouldn't take too long. Then i heard a peculiar noise; someone stumbling and yelling out.

_**~No.~ **_ I thought in disbelief. _**.~No,no,no it cant be. Why?~**_

As soon as i confirmed it i stared out the window in shock. Not a moment later did Naruto appear, clutching the window for balance.

"Hey!" he called out. " A little help here?"

I let my head fall into my hands. I heard the footsteps approaching. Lady Tsunade's footsteps.

_**~Lady tsunade? No! what would i tell her? how could i explain this boy, who talked to me as if we had known each other before? Which, i didn't know why he did so...~**_

I heard the door knob turn and i squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the door squeak that annoying squeak and i squeezed my eyes harder.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

I couldn't help it, I looked up. Big mistake. I quickly looked down, scared of what i'd seen. I had never seen Lady Tsunade's face so red before. She was furious with me, no doubt, and would punish me severely.

"Naruto?" she questioned. "Naruto, leave. Now!" i heard Naruto screaming in shock and pain. No doubt she had flicked him on the forehead.

"Hinaku!" she said in a booming voice. I stood, shoulders down, eyes to the floor, and headed to her.

"Hinaku, shoulders straight and look at me when I address you!" I followed immediately, showing no signs of emotion. She knew me better than that.

"Want to explain all this?" she asked me. I slowly shook my head no.

"Can you explain all of this?"_** ~well no duh, i just can't tell you~ **_

I nodded. She took a deep breath, "Okay,explain."

I took a deep breath to and explained through sign language what had happened, from thebeginning. She stood still, watching my every move. When i finished i let my arms drop to my side.

She sighed, "So you just wanted to be outside, huh?" i nodded. "Alright then. You are going to start training with a team. Seeing as you've already met Naruto, I'm putting you in Kakashi's team. You will have to start all over as a Chunin."

My eye's went wide_**.~Chunin? but im a Jonin! if i had any training here i would have become an Anbu!~**_

On one hand i had to start all over, but in the other, this meant i was finally able to be outside like a normal person. Well, a normal person who couldn't talk but still, it was better than nothing.


	3. Despite Our Differences Chapter 2

key:

_**~thought~**_

|:| foward

**Despite Our Differences**

**Chapter 2**

I was in the hokage's office, again. But today was different. Today i would be outside, with people, not by myself. Somehow, that idea didn't make me feel much better. I sat on the couch awaiting Lad Tsunade once again. She came into the room while i was daydreaming so when the door slammed shut, it made me jump.

"Well, Hinaku," she started."Today you begin training with Kakashi and his team. They are not aware of your speechlessness," she chuckledquietlyto herself. "So it may be a little difficult. I hope that it won't be a problem."

I shook my head no. " Alright then, before you go i wanted to say something. I've decided that since people will now know you, you are entitled to your own house."

My eyes went wide._** ~my own house? Like a place where i live alone, eat alone, and be under no watch? SWEET!~**_

"Of course i will send people every now and then to check up on you," I sighed silently_**. ~of course~**_

"Alright then, you can leave." I nodded, bowed, then turn towards the door. Once I had stepped out of that building i felt so free! But i had to go train, so off i went to the training field to await my new teacher and team mates.

I reached the training field but no one was there. I decided to wait in the trees so if anyone did come, i wouldn't draw any attention towards myself. I wascompletelycover by the branches and leaves, they wouldn't be able to spot me.

I allowed my self to daydream again until i heard arguing. It sounded Like 3 voices were heading my way, disputing.

"OW!"

"LEAVE SAUSKE ALONE, NARUTO!"

I could see them now. Naruto i had met but two more were besides him. Sakura Haruno and SauskeUchia. I had read and heard much about them. Sakura was deeply in love with Sauske, but he paid no mind to her, the same way Sakura had paid no mind to Naruto. Sauske too had a Gekkai Genkai. He had the Sharringan, Mirror wheel eye.

"Hello students!" I heard a cheery voice yell. I looked up and at the same time i heard,

"Kakashi Sensei! Your late, AGAIN!"

_**~So this was Kakashi Hatatke? Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja? Kakashi with the Sharringan eye? ... A bunch of praise for some one who doesn't even show up on time...~**_

"Pardon my tardiness. I got lost on the path of Life," he said, lowering his book a bit.

"Your such a rotten liar!" i heard Naruto and Sakura scream.

He jumped down to face them._** ~maybe i should go to, but then again... maybe not.~**_

"For today's mission, all you have to do is..." he leaned towards his students. "attack me." he smiled.

"Attack you? Are you for real?" they asked.

"You just have to land one punch, then we can bedismissed." he said.

"Alright sounds easy enough. Let's go!" they all rushed towards their teacher, ready to attack. He dodged every shot they took at him, circling the training field. He was forced up against my tree.

"So," he said casually. "When do you intend to come down?" he asked looking up towards me.

_**~how... how did he know?~**_ i kept my face calm and looked ahead. All three were running head first towards me and Kakashi. I smiled_**. ~Perfect~**_

I jumped to the middle of the field startling them. As soon as i got up and turn to face Kakashi, that boy, Sauske, had the nerve to throw a kunia at me.

"Wait, Sauske!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled.

I had heard the wind whistling past it before it hit me, and dodge out of the way. I turned to face him, burning with rage inside, but not letting any emotion show on my face.

"Are you crazy Sauske?!" Naruto yelled out. Sauske stared at me cooly, and i returned his glare. I turn then towards Kakashi. I bowed and looked him in the eye.

"Hinaku Morokoski?" he asked so low only I could hear. I nodded. "Your not a Chunin are you?" I shook my head no, and explain quickly how Lady Tsunade wanted me to start over, seeing as i had no training in over 5 years. He nodded, "And you are mute?" Again i nodded. "Would you like the other to know?" I bit my bottom lip and thought it over. If they knew, they would watch me with concern and thats exactly what i didn't want. I slowly shook my head no, hoping this wouldn't be a mistake.

"Well alright then," he said with a smile. He turned me around. " This is Hinaku Morokoski and she will be joining our team for now."

All of there mouths dropped, including Sauske's, but his closed shut as fast as it dropped.

"She's going to join us?" Naruto asked.

"Another girl?" Sakura asked and threw a frantic look at Sauske.

"We already are a 3 man cell." He stated,icily. I smiled._** ~afraid of the competition?~**_

"Alright Sauske," Kakashi said calmly. "If you can beat me in a battle, i will find Hinaku a new teacher."

Sauske stared intently at Kakashi. "Hmph, fine. We''l be a group of 4." He was defeated so easily without a battle. I wanted so much to laugh, for him to be able to hear it.

"Alright!" Kakashi started. "Shall we start again?"

|:|

I panted, my breathing was off. Man was he fast! apparently he did deserve the praise. I leaned against the tree, breathing hard. I had barely scratched him. No wonder i had to start all over. But Kakashi let us off the hook.

"Very good, Hinaku!" hecongratulatedme. "You were the only one to actually touch me!" I slowly inhaled deeply, stood then bowed to him.

"And good manners.. ."he murmured still i could hear him.

"Alright! You can leave." I wiped the sweat off my face and began to leave.

"Hey, wait up!!!" I heard Naruto yell.

_**~What now?~**_ i asked myself, exhausted.

"Wow, you were really good out there- Hinaku was it?- I could barely see him."

"Hmph." i heard a voice say behind me. "Of course you wouldn't ,Naruto." He shot a glance at me.

I smiled innocently. _**~he doesn't even know how i did it.~**_

My smile disappeared quickly. I heard a strange noise, but somehow familiar. A... a cry for help. I took off running in the direction where i heard it from.

"HEY!!! HINAKU!" Naruto yelled, following me. I shook my head as i ran. _**~that boy WON'T GIVE UP!~**_

I kept running, the cries becoming fainter. I stopped in the middle of a field, it was empty. Something didn't feel right.

Hinaku!" Naruto yelled. I held up my hand for silence. My eyebrows furrowed as i tried to concentrate even harder.

Naruto walked closer to me. "Hinaku?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on my shoulder. I gasped. I pushed Naruto away, towards the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, where Naruto's hand had once been. At the moment i wanted to scream louder than i ever had before. I crumpled to the floor. I looked over, my eyes became wide. _**~kunia?!~**_

Naruto groaned coming out of the bushes. "Hey what was that abou-" He looked at me on the floor clutching my shoulder and staring at a strange figure in front of me.'

I heard sinister laughing and i fought against my eyes as they began to droop._** ~no! i'm not giving up!~**_

I managed to stand, Naruto rushed by my side to help me remain standing. I eyed the evil man.

I heard Naruto growl, "What did you **DO?! WHO ARE YOU!?**"

The man laughed again, "Come now. Don't you remember me, Hinaku?" I froze. Did I know this man? Naruto looked at me and back towards the man.

"I guess you were quite young when we," he chuckled. "met." Instantly I remembered him. I remembered that laugh, that voice.

My mother. I mouthed, trembling slightly. "What did you do?!" Naruto growled again. I slid to the floor refusing to get up.

_**~no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...~**_

I couldn't get up. I forced myself down into a deep pit of despair. This was the man who injured my mother, though he tried to kill her.

Naruto continued to growl. "Your gonna pay for what you did to her!" he yelled then went head first.

___**~NO! Naruto, don't!~**_

The man didn't care if his opponent was younger, it was still a battle to him. They fought hard. Each one receiving blows from the other. I saw the whole thing, but nothing got through to me....


	4. Despite Our Differences Chapter 3

key:

_**~thought~**_

|:| foward

Despite Our Differences

Chapter 3

All of a sudden, Naruto collapsed next to me, but rose quickly. "Okay, you asked for it!" he yelled. He charged at him straight on. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 5 Naruto's appeared before my eyes.

_**~N-naruto? You really dont give up, do you?~**_

"NA-RU-TO! Uzumaki Barrage!!" He smiled as a cloud of dust lifted from where our enemy had been attacked. But as soon as the dust faded, so did his smile.

The man laughed once again. "I wont go down that easily! And now, its my turn!!" He attacked, changing the scenery.

_**~He's using Genjutsu! NARUTO!!~**_

It was too late, Naruto spun wildly. The man appeared behind. then struck him on the head. Naruto went down like a brick.

_**~NARUTO!~**_

I shrieked with fury, though nothing came out, feeling helpless, not being able to get up. The man began to walk towards me.

"Don't worry," he said, a smile stretched across his face. " I never intended to kill him."

I looked down. I was left breathless. All these years, my past had finally caught up to me. My eyes burned with anger. I stared back towards him.

"Ah, now that is what i was waiting for," He murmured. " The famous Gekkai Genkai. The Elemental Eyes. Too bad for you though, i know what each color means." He smiled again.

_**~Color?~**_ I didn't care, i'd worry about it later.

I was furious and couldn't control myself. I stood quickly, staring at him. I focused on him, leaving Naruto aside. I lost all control. I ran towards him, and he followed suit.

I was furious. My eyes were burning. I growled, and this time, I heard it, but it didn't stop i brought my arms to my chest and threw them forward. The ground beneath this man had "swallowed" his feet, trapping him in place.

I ran around him, fire trailing behind me. I thrust my hands forward. Fire escaped my finger tips setting him on fire. He screamed and it pierced my ears. He began crying? Yes, he did begin crying. Instantly I felt bad for him. Although he had caused my mother's death, i knew this isn't what she would want.

I made his tears larger and used them to set him off fire. He fell to his knees and stared at his hands. Suddenly he collapsed, not moving.

Cautiously, but quickly, i picked Naruto up and took him to Lady Tsunade.

"HINAKU?!" she practically yelled. "What happened?"

I explained to her quickly, looking over my shoulder to Naruto. When i Finished i checked over Naruto, but i was astounded at what i had found out. His scratches and cuts were healing, fast!

_**~What in the world?~**_

Naruto groaned. "Hinaku," he whispered. I nodded my head. "What happened?"

Luckily, Lady Tsunade explained to him quickly.

"Hinaku," she whispered to me. I followed her out the door. "Hinaku, obviously this man knew you. We have him in custody right now, the ANBU are talking to him." I shudder at the thought of the ANBU. "Now because he knew you, we aren't sure if others will come to try to attack you. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you out of training."

_**~NO!~**_

Her eyes went wide,"What?"

_**~No! Don't take me out!~**_

I covered my mouth. _**~did i just....~**_

"You.... you can...." Lady Tsunade stuttered.

I took a deep breath, "I want to stay in training with Team Kakashi."


	5. Despite Our Differences Chapter 4

key:

_**~thought~**_

|:| foward

Despite Our Differences

Chapter 4

My voice startled us both. My voice was low but childish. She continued to stare at me. Finally she spoke, "Are you sure?" she whispered.

I nodded. "I can take care of myself, as i did today, but i don't want anyone to know that i can talk just yet. Kakashi sensei had just asked me today if i was mute and i answered yes. What would he say if he knew that i could speak, after so long of not being able to. He would think i was lying." I knew i would rather tell him now than later, but this was the only excused i had.

"Well alright then, but we will keep an eye on you," she said after a while. "Go to your home. And Hinaku?" She asked as i walked away. i turned. "Stay there."

I was exhausted and i knew Lady Tsunade meant well, but i just couldn't go to "my" house. Instead i went back to that lake. When I got there i sat at the edge and silently began crying. Again i heard rustling behind me.

_**~if it's naruto....~**_

I stopped crying and stood. This time, the person in hiding came out, stepping lightly.

_**~Sasuke?!~**_

I scowled._** ~wonder what he wants with me.~**_

I stared at him, watching him move closer.

He smiled, "I know what happened today." My eyes grew wider and so did his smile. "So you to have a Gekkai Genkai. Interesting. Let us put you to the test." He began to attack me.

_**~WHAT?~**_

He threw his shuriken and i barely ducked.

_**~HEY!~**_

I wouldn't fight back. I knew what he wanted and i wasn't going to that, no matter how much he pissed me off. I jumped high,without him seeing, and ended up on his back. I pinned him to the ground, his arm behind his back.

"Leave me alone. Go home." I whispered in his ear. His eyes grew wide in shock, and I disappeared into the forest.

|:|

I heard the birds begin to chirp. I felt a warm breeze and saw the bright sunlight hit my face.

_**~huh? wha? AH!~**_

I fell out of the tree.

_**~what the hell? how'd i get here?!~**_

Oh right. After not fighting with Sauske , I came back to the tree in the training field. Since it was early (and i was bored) i decide to train a bit, i mean why not?

By the time everyone had appeared i was sitting against a tree, exhausted.

"Hinaku?!"

_**~Naruto? But... you... were hurt?~**_

I got up, brushing myself off, and evened my breathing. He held me steady and i could see the bandages on him. My eyes went wide with alarm. Naruto laughed, "That hospital will never keep me by my own will." I smiled.

When we finished training i grew hungry, my stomach began to rumble.

"Hey, Hinaku!" Naruto called out. I smiled, i was used to it by now.

I raised my eyebrows as soon as he was just inches from me.

"How about we get something to eat? My treat." he added when i looked down. I looked at him and smiled.

It was so easy to be around him, even when he was unnecessarily concerned about me. I nodded and he smiled his trade mark smile.

He grabbed my hand and led me to a ramen shop. I giggled. I had heard how much this boy had loved ramen.

He order two bowls, one for him and one for me, but when i had finished he had finished 6 bowls. When we both finished he paid, and we began walking through the village. I led him to the lake again.

"Why do you like this place so much?" he asked me. I hesitated.

"My mother's ashes were spread here. This is the only place i feel close to her." I whispered. He was shocked, both at what i've said, and how my voice sounded, but i was getting used to my newly founded voice, so i wasntasshocked as he.

"You're not from here? From the Leaf Village? I knew it! You're too cool and nice to be from here." He was trying to distract me.

I smirked. "No, I'm not from here. I'm from the Village hidden in the Night. My family and village were killed, but my mother brought me here, as a refugee, but she died shortly after." I didn't notice that i had started crying. Naruto came up to me, hesitant, then wrapped himself around me. I didn't throw him off, like i would have if I wasn't feeling like this.

I leaned in towards him, closing my eyes. "Will you keep a secret?" i whispered.

"What secret?" he asked. I sighed, "No one knows i can speak." I put simply, waiting for him to ask why.

_**~well, almost no one. very few at the most.~**_

"Sure, I'll keep your secret." He put his index finger on my nose. I was happy, not only because I now knew someone, but that someone was Naruto. He didn't ask any questions, he just tried to comfort me.


	6. Despite Our Differences Chapter 5

**key:**

_**~thought~**_

**|:| **forward

Despite Our Differences

Chapter 5

Naruto had walked me home after my embarrassing moment at the lake. I plopped down on my bed, not wanting to sleep, or cry anymore today. I stared at the ceiling just thinking about how i really screwed up.

"I have no right to do this to Naruto," I said to myself. "He's being really kind to me and I'm becoming really dependent. This is exactly what it was like before i 'found' my voice. I need to be stronger. I can't let others down." I vowed.

I got up and dressed up differently. Soon, i was on top of my apartment, the moonlight hitting me, making me feel stronger.

I went to the training field again, i would train day and night, as long as it took to be strong, to be whole again.

I got to the training field and took a moment to study the scenery around me. I took in all the trees, their angles,the way the wind was blowing and how hard. Geographical things that would help me in a battle.

I turned to the posts there and began throwing my kunia at it from different angles. Ipausedfor a second and jumped into the trees. I ended up behind Sauske again, this time holding a kunia at his neck. I heard him gasp.

"You want to fight me?" I asked. "Fine." I disappeared and jumped back out in plain view at the training field.

"C'mon then. This is what you were waiting for, right? Then let's fight."

He stepped out cautiously and slowly, staring at me.

"Come on." I beckoned him. But he wouldn't come any further.

"Why have you been following me?" I asked him. His eyes went wide.

"You mean," he started. "You noticed before?"

"I'm not stupid, as you think I am. And I'm not weak."

"So you want to fight?" he asked me.

"No, that's what you want. I want to prove to you that you're not as smart as you think you are."

He smirked, and i saw him activate his sharingan.

"Alright," he said. "Gekkai Genkai against Gekkai Genkai."

"Bring it on." I replied and began running towards him.

|:|

"Elemental Eyes" I jumped over him making hand signs. Suddenly the ground trapped his feet in place, not allowing him to move. I turned to face him and he stared at me, shocked and ... amazed?

"Happy now? You've seen my Elemental Eyes. I have already known about your Sharringan."

I let him go. The ground returned to its normal stance. I turned to leave again and easily dodged a kunia.

"Would you stop doing that?!" i asked, turning to face him. He smiled and ran towards me. I stood still. I had already beaten him so why not let him have his fun?

He hit my stomach sending me flying. I hit against a tree and he trapped me there, putting his arms above and besides me. I looked into his eyes and he did the same. I bit my he repeated me.

_**~he's deactivating the sharringan!~ **_His eyes went towards his normal color and i could feel mine do the same.

"You're very different from the other girls," he whispered, his face just inches from mine. "You're stronger and you don't go crazy over me."

"Why would I?" i retorted. He smiled.

"Too bad. You might be the only one... that i wouldn't mind if... " his face kept coming closer and closer.

My eyes went wide in alarm and in panic i attacked him. I sent him flying backwards and i booked it.

_**~i do not understand guys!!~**_

I ran to my house, although i would have gone to my lake, he already knew i went there but he didn't know where i lived. I was emotionally distressed so i just sat on my couch, my face in my hands.

_**~I can't go to training tomorrow.~ **_I glanced at the clock. _**~ugh, today~ **_I fell asleep.

I awoke 3 hours later. My house was a mess! i hadn't even slept here... the day before! Since i didn't go to training i decided to make my self useful and clean my house, make it more like me. By the time training would have been over, i had cleaned my house, adding flowers to the table, making my bed, making my room more comfortable. I jumped when the door rang.

_**~oh no. What if it's Kakashi, or even worse... what if Sauske found out where i live!~**_

Unfortunately my door had no peephole so i had to open the door.


	7. Despite Our Differences Chapter 6

key:

_**~thought~**_

|:| foward

**Despite Our Differences**

**Chapter 6**

The knocking continued and I sighed. _**~aw sh-~**_

I opened the door, fearing who it could be.

"Hey Hinaku are you alright?" Naruto asked me. I sighed in relief and beckoned him to come in.

"Wow your place is really neat! And i mean that in all ways." He said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you didn't come to training today."

"I... wasn't feeling well." I managed.

"Huh, you to?" I looked at him.

"Me too what?"

"Well Sauske wasn't there either," he explained._** ~you gotta be kidding me!~**_

My eyes widened. "Oh really," My voice cracked.

"Yeah, Sakura was really upset." He looked down. I knew how much he liked Sakura, but she paid no mind to him. I felt a pang of pity for Naruto, and a bit of anger ,and even jealousy, for Sakura.

I smiled at Naruto. "Would you like something to eat? I can make something, or we can go out." He smiled in response. "Lets go out, my treat, again."

I smiled at him, "Whatever makes you happy." We left to the Ramen shop.

"So what did you do today, Naruto?" I asked him, full of interest.

"We did some sparring with Team Asuma, Ino was also upset with Sauske not being there. Tomorrow we're supposed to practice with Team Guy." He looked at me. "So what were you doing? Before i saw you, I mean." He smiled.

"You saw my house, didn't you? I cleaned it." His mouth dropped. He stared at me for a second before shutting his mouth. I giggled.

"All of it?" He asked. "How long did that take." he crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling.

I laughed, letting him hear me. "Wow. Something that took your mind off of ramen." I continued laughing, and he began eating again. "Well," I started. "Not entirely i guess."

He smiled and looked at me. I noticed his bowl was empty. "You want to stay for an other bowl or.." He got up and paid. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

"Where are you taking me." I asked in between my giggles. But he didn't answer, he just continued to run, my hand in his.

"Naruto!" I whined when he covered my eyes.

"Its a surprise!" He answered. "Okay," he said when i stopped walking. "You can open them now." I gasped.

|:|

We were on top of the Hokage Mountain, looking over the Village. I sat down, taking in the beauty.

_**_FLASHBACK_**_

"I know you must feel out of place, especially now that you know no one and your mother had just passed." The Third Hokage looked at me with understanding eyes. "And now you can't speak. I can hardly imagine what you must be feeling right now, but if you can trust in me, i can make your time here much better." He said with a smile.

I continued to look down. _**~how long will i stay here? Alone. Without anyone i know?~**_

_**_END OF FLASHBACK_**_

_**~the third hokage was kind to me until his death, i'm sorry i lost him too.~**_

I didn't notice that i was crying or Naruto hugging me, my head on his shoulder, his head on my head, him whispering that everything would be okay.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." I said, my eyes clearing. "I'm usually much stronger its just.. its very easy being myself around you. You've helped me so much."

"Thats okay!" he said with happiness and I looked up at him. "Thats exactly what i want you to be: yourself. Others try really hard to gain the approvel of those they like," he said with a wink. "But you're you, and that fine, incredible even."

I smiled, "Thank you, Naruto." Then I gave him a big hug. I sighed, "Guess we should get going, right?"

He smiled, "Whatever makes you happy." I smiled back and he walked me to my house.

He left and i was still happy, i was glowing really, but i couldn't forget my promise. I got dressed this time in black, and jumped to the training field.

_**~I can't tell Naruto my promise. I trust him a lot and we are alike in so many ways, but he would worry.~**_

Quickly i scanned ahead to see if there was anyone there, or anyone behind me. I heard and saw no one so i went ahead to train.

I stayed there al night, fighting hard not to sleep, but finally it won. I woke up on the dirt floor, a tent of rock around me. I lowered the rock tent back to its original position.

"Hinaku?" I heard Naruto's voice of in a distant.

My eye brows went up in surprise._** ~It's time for training already?~**_

Naruto ran to me, and Sakura was not far behind, scanning the training field.

"Hi Hinaku," he said with a wide grin. I blushed but couldn't help to smile back.

"Continuing the act, huh?" he asked raising and lowering his eye brows. I giggled silently, and nodded.

"Suaske isn't here?" I heard Sakura whisper. She lowered her head indisappointment. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. When she looked up i smiled at her. She looked at me, her eyes still sad, but i continued smling and nodded toward the training field. She followed stiffly but she followed.

"Hello team." Kakashi appeared from the shadows. "Hinkau, you feeling well to train today?" I nodded.

_**~he knew.~**_

"Today we are training with Team Guy, give it your best." And as if they had been called they appeared from the forest.


	8. Despite Our Differences Chapter 7

key:

_**~thought~**_

|:| foward

**Despite Our Differences**

**Chapter 7**

"So," I heard Kakashi say. "When are you going to end this charade?" He asked me looking towards Team Guy.

I smiled facing Team Guy as well. "I should of known you knew, nothing gets past you Kakashi Sensei." Sakura and Naruto looked at me in shock. Kakashi looked at me, fascinated.

_**~oh right, Sakura has heard me before. oh well she did now.~**_

"Kakashi!" I heard Guy Sensei yell out, "Shall we put them into sparring partners?"

"Of course, that would make things more efficient wouldn't it?" He said cooly. Guy Sensei looked, well glared, at Kakashi Sensei.

"Hmp, i see one is missing your group, Kakashi."

"But there are still three, an even match seems fair."

"If you wish Kakashi. Have you made up your mind on who will fight who?" He said, a smile on his face.

"Hmm, I was thinking Tenten and Sakura, Lee and Naruto, and Neji and Hinaku." Naruto looked frantically at me when Kakashi Sensei said this and I wondered why.

_**~i don't even know who is who.~**_

"Alright, go ahead then." A boy headed to Naruto and girl went towards Sakura, but there was one in front of me.

_**~so he's Neji? Doesn't look like much of a challenge...~**_

"Hmph, i get a girl as an opponent? Well, i guess you might be better than having any of those fools." he said nodding to my team. "Or that Sauske." I continued to smile and he looked at me, as if i had lost my mind.

"I'll admit, you might be right about Sauske," I could feel Sakura glaring at me. My smile vanished. "But do not speak badly of my team." I threatened, "There are some things, Neji, you should keep to yourself." I smiled again.

"Hmph! this should be a fairly easy fight if you are worried more about your comrade's _feelings_,"he stressed. "You must first worry about yourself!" he said while charging at me.

I continued to smile, this fighting keeping my spirits up. I had been fighting day and night for a while, and this was just what i need to practice. I moved slightly to my left, extending my leg, letting Neji trip on it. I backed away about 10 ft, continued to stare and smile at him.

"You wanna keep going?" I asked him. "Its okay to give up you know." I said laughing. He charged at me again and i easily dodged.

"How do you keep blocking!?" He asked me.

"Easy," I answered. "You're slow!" i said, still laughing.

He glared at me and went towards me again. I let him hit me this time and he smiled, but it vanished quickly when he saw i was holding a kunia to his neck.

"Not too late to rethink things, Neji." I whispered in his ear. I bounced back again and he looked at me.

"She's very fast, " I heard him mutter. "I can't believe I need this."

_**~need? need what?~**_

"Byakugan" He yelled. The others had stopped there fighting to stare in bewilderment at our fight. Even Kakashi and Guy looked over this way.

"He's feels the need to use the Byakugan?! She must be a very formidable opponent!" Lee remarked.

_**~Byakugan? What's that?~**_

"No! Hinaku be careful!" I heard Naruto.

_**~No duh. Hmm, this must be a very strong attack if everyone is now watching.~**_

I stayed in the fighting stance. I beckoned Neji forward and i heard him gasp.

"Such... such chakra!" I heard him explain.

"Shall i make the first move then?" I didn't let him answer as i raced towards him.

|:|

I spit out the blood that was flowing in my mouth. I stared at Neji, now lying on the floor, clutching his stomach. My arms and legs were aching, he kept hitting my chakra points.

~Jerk~ i thought sourly.

"Guy sensei, why did you interrupt my battle!" Neji yelled. "I was doing fine, she would have lost. It was her destiny."

"I interrupted, Neji," Guy said slowly. "Because she could have killed you." everyone looked at me.

"I had no intention to kill him!" I said, then smiled. "Just to teach him a lesson; Girls are and can be just as strong as males."

Neji scoffed. "Well you are on the floor Neji, and Hinaku is still standing..." Kakashi trailed off.

Guy looked furious, he stared at Kakashi then turned to look at me. "I think thats enough for today dont you?"

Kakashi returned his glare. "Fine with me." he said calmly, then turned to us. "Class is dismissed. You can go now." I nodded, bowed, then left.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Naruto asked me when he caught up.

"A habit. Besides, i did that to everyone in my village." I stopped. "Am i not supposed to do that?" I asked confused.

"No, no. Its fine." Naurto reasured me quickly. "Its just that i didn't known why you did it." He smiled and i smiled back.

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked me. I sighed. He would take me out for ramen and i was pretty sick of it... for now at least.

"I can't, " i started and he looked down.

"Why?" he asked still looking at the ground. I giggled and he looked up at me.

"Well look at me," I said moving my hand in front of me. " I'm covered in dirt and blood! Not to mention sweat. I'm in no shape to go any where except the shower." I said smiling. He smiled back, " Okay, how about later?"

"Uh. Sure! Why not?" I said, faking a smile. He didn't notice, he was ecstatic.

I walked alone (after arguing to Naruto about me going alone) to my house. I took a nice warm shower and got dressed. Just as i finished my hair i heard a knocking at my door.

"Coming!" i yelled. I finished last minute touches and went to the door.

"Wow Hinaku, you look... very pretty." Naruto stuttered. I giggled.


End file.
